


A Song to the Blind

by decco6226



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Message to a loved one, References to Depression, Singing a song, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decco6226/pseuds/decco6226
Summary: Skull sings a song to his boyfriend, Aviator, regarding the blind inkling's depression at their high school talent show.





	A Song to the Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsuluio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuluio/gifts).

Gold High Horses stepped up the black metal stairs towards the black stage, and the inkling behind the skull bandana walked silently towards the seat near the front of the stage, looking out towards the high school gym. Tentacles tied backward, he fixed his wristbands, then sat down on the leather seat behind the piano, and looked towards the audience. A sea of eyes store at him of different age groups, aged between thirteen and seventeen, like him as well. He recognized among the view adult teachers there, the aviator shades on the face in the crowd - three rows back from the front, glistening. His boyfriend sat there, waiting for Skull to start. He would only hear him but never see him. 

Skull looked down towards the piano keys, and a stereo started to play the music he pre-recorded at home to make this special song a success. The song that nobody knew was about Aviator, except the blind inkling himself. The bandana-wearing inkling told the aviator-inkling he composed something special for him. A message of sorts to him. Aviator wouldn't know what it was about, but Skull did. The boyfriend who could see saw the depression hidden behind those shades. The scars that ran lengthwise up his wrists from the one night that he almost successfully left this world. The enemy to this depression would be this message, the delivery would be the music. 

A drum beat with symbols played through the speaker, echoing throughout the gym, as well as a violin musical that danced around the room, giving it a sort of rockish-mystical beauty, and Skull's fingers danced lightly on the lower keys while the music played. Taking a break of a second in the song, he continued to tap keys, and then a third break, and another melody of keys before the music quietened, and Skull leaned towards the microphone, eyes closed, and thought of his boyfriend in that sea of flesh.

"_I know that you're in there..._

_I can see you." _

Keys tapped throughout the silence.

"_You sayin' you're okay,_

_But don't believe you..."_

More piano notes that danced throughout the room, as well as the snare drum beat that started. Skull tapped his foot to the beat, leaning in more energetically to the music, swaying his shoulders.

"_And now that the gay is off, the spell is broken._

_The Great Zapfish's sung, the president has spoken._

_These days that you were waiting for will come and go; like any day._

_Just another day."_

The beat picked up a bit, and the violin strung beautifully, and Skull stood up from the chair, eyes open, and store at the crowd, store at him...

"_There's never gonna be a moment of truth for you,_

_while the world is watchin'. _

_All you need is a thing you forgotten: _

_And that's to learn to live with what you are."_

The music quieted a bit as he pounded the keys lightly with his fingertips, as they danced around slowly the keyboard. Light symbals punctuating the keys.

"_So freak out, if you wanna, and I'll still be here._

_Don't call me for years, and when you do, yeah I'll still be here." _

He explained to his boyfriend through song. Their long-lived friendship, their four-year romantic relationship... that would never die... He looked to the blind inkling, staring up at him in silence, tears sliding down his face silently, no muscles clenching in sadness; hidden behind the shades. 

Skull closed his eyes in memory and continued the song to his love. 

"_No, not sayin' the effort is a waste of time, but I, _

_Just love you for the things you couldn't change - but you've tried._

_These hours of, confusion, they will soon expire, like everything, _

_does."_

The beat and violin picked up again, and he opened his eyes to the crowd.

"_There's never gonna be a moment of truth for you, _

_while the world is watchin'_

_All you need is a thing you've forgotten:_

_And that's to live with what you are."_

The violin solo began for a few seconds with the rocky drums playing with the snare and cymbal, until the quieted again, empathy speaking from his lungs. Empathy towards that day he went into the apartment of his boyfriend and saw the razor and blood, the half-dead body. The pain and anguish, embarrassment, guilt, loneliness, confusion, depressiveness throughout the past two years. Empathy spilled into words that escaped those lovely lungs. 

"_Sometimes, everything you've ever wanted floats above,_

_sticking out it's tongue and laughing while, _

_everything, that anyone could ever need is down below,_

_waiting for you; know this:_

_There's never gonna be a moment of truth for you, _

_while the world is watchin'_

_All you need is a thing you've forgotten:_

_And that's to live with what you are."_

He looked directly into those shades in front of him down below, three rows back, into the tears, into those blank eyes that held so much life. 

"_You've got to learn to live with what you are._

_You've got to learn to live with what you... are."_

Violin music strummed throughout the gym, and the snare did as well, and then slowly died into the quiet that took over, and so did the piano, and then...

Silence...

Gold High Horses stepped down the black metal stairs from the black stage, and the inkling behind the skull bandana walked silently towards the double doors near the back of the stage, but not before looking out towards the high school gym.


End file.
